dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Look Out for Launch
な の ランチ |Rōmaji title = Fushigi na On'na no Ko Ranchi |Literal title = The Peculiar Girl, Lunch |Series = db |Number = 15 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = Who's That Girl? *Nothing to Sneeze At |Airdate = June 4, 1986 |English Airdate = September 7, 2001 |Previous = Goku's Rival |Next = Find that Stone! }} な の ランチ|''Fushigi na On'na no Ko Ranchi''|lit. "The Peculiar Girl, Lunch"}} is the fifteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the second episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on June 4, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 7, 2001. Summary Goku and Krillin are traveling on the Flying Nimbus to search for a girl for Master Roshi. Meanwhile, in a western saloon, an innocent girl comes in and sits down. A large cowboy is waiting for a woman by the name of Launch and who is a fearsome thief and robber. This sweet, innocent girl does not fit the bill, but she then sneezes. Her sneeze causes her hair to turn blonde and she changes into the infamous Launch, the woman that the large cowboy was waiting for. The large cowboy is surprised and puts up his guard, but is easily beaten by Launch. Launch takes out everyone in the saloon and leaves toward the railway tracks. There, she derails a train and steals some money from one of the train cars. She then quickly flees the scene. The police chase her and fire their guns, but their aim is way off. Launch then throws a grenade, destroying one of the cop cars. Launch then prepares to shoot the police car, but at that very moment, she sneezes. This turns her back into a sweet, innocent girl. The policemen then got out of their car to arrest Launch. Coincidentally, Goku and Krillin ventures to the desert in search for a girl for Master Roshi. Goku hears the innocent girl yelling for help and he then goes to check things out. When they arrive, Goku defeats the two policemen with ease. After the rescue, Goku and Krillin decide that she would be good for Master Roshi and the trio head back to Kame House. Upon arrival, Goku takes Master Roshi out of the bathroom to meet her. Master Roshi is stunned, after seeing Launch. He then asks her to wear the "Master Roshi training armor", which is nothing more than black lingerie in reality. Launch begins to change into the "armor" outside but, before she is able to, Krillin suggests that she change inside, much to the irritation of Roshi. Master Roshi tells Goku and Krillin to also wear the lingerie, so he does not look suspicious. Launch emerges from the house, wearing the "armor". Soon after, she sneezes, turning herself into the mean Launch. She then fires her machine gun at Master Roshi, Krillin, and Goku. Luckily for them, Launch sneezes again, turning her back into her sweet, innocent form. Major Events *Goku rescues Launch from the Police and brings her to Kame House. Battles *Launch (Evil) vs. Tall Man, Tubs, Chibi, a Bartender and Brown Country Cowboys *Launch (Evil) vs. The Police *Goku vs. The Police Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Launch *Tall Man *Tubs *Chibi Locations *Brown Country *Kame House Objects *Flying Nimbus *Gun *Hovercar *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *All the scenes involving Launch at the Saloon in Brown Country and her robbing the train are exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the scene at the saloon shows Akira Toriyama's manga counterpart "Tori-Bot" shown on a poster as one of the criminals that were already taken down and he had the lowest bounty possibly being comic relief. His name is also written in English with tall, bold letters, resembling the logo of the manga . *The second bounty poster in between Tori-bot and Launch's is a gunman named Mark who is the antagonist in a chapter of a previous manga series by Akira Toriyama called Chobit. *The reward poster amounts are given in Dollars, not Zeni. *This is the first episode to not have Bulma in it. *The farmer seen when Goku and Krillin are looking for a woman resembles Mousse. This farmer also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 15 (BD) pt-br:A Misteriosa Garota Lunch es:Episodio 15 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 015 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball